Drug Slave
by writtensymphony
Summary: Rose and Christian cast off by their lovers find comfort in the other. No one said these ways where pure and what happens when Rose is so far gone and Christian falls in love again?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_Love fades, mine has _I couldn't stop from replaying those words in my mind. Love doesn't fade, interest does…so I stood up from my French vanilla cappuccino and began to stalk down to the basement where they kept my Russian god. Christian ran into me accidently, his phone skidded from his hands and across the dusty ground, my cappuccino sprayed over both of us and we both fell on our butts.

"Ah Christ," he shouted uselessly whipping the cappuccino from his shirt.

"Watch where you're going fire crotch," I snapped, picking up his phone and reading the text on the screen. He snatched his phone back and stood up storming past me. I barely got to read it before he snagged it, but it read; _we're over. _I watched him storm away before picking myself up and heading to the dungeon. The guards were hesitant to let me in and called in to Lissa before they even unlocked the doors. She called back up, telling them to let me in, but before I got near him she stopped me and hugged me.

"Look Rose, if this is more about your old relationship please don't, he can't handle it right now," she pleaded. I felt myself break a little more inside and punched the wall.

"Some friend," I hissed, turning around and racing back upstairs and out. I could breathe again once I was outside. I didn't know if I wanted to run or scream or cry, so I dragged my worthless existence to my room. Christian sat outside my door, under the stairs hugging his knees to his chest.

"Go away Christian," I mumbled. He didn't budge, so I opened my door and went to leave him, but he stuck his foot in the door.

"Can I borrow a pocket knife," he asked me, he wore a mask of bottled emotions.

"I need it," I told him, "now go away." He didn't remove his foot.

"Actually do you mind if I stay out here, Lissa and I broke up so I was wondering if I could crash under your stairs for a while until I move away from saint vlad's,"

I opened my door wider and let him in.

"You can sleep on my couch, just don't annoy me," I muttered. He gave me half of a grateful grimace before entering and sitting on the couch. I sat beside him.

"So what happened?" I asked. He shrugged, he looked torn up inside.

"I just got a text saying it was over and…it ended," he admitted. I sighed and got up, heading to my freezer. I had a gallon of heartbreak ice cream waiting for me and I figured sharing was caring. I handed him a spoon and popped the top off.

"They say this stuff helps," I told him digging in. He shrugged and followed suit digging into the undisturbed surface. I could see him holding in the pain and I sighed moving the gallon of ice cream aside. I obviously had to break the barrier so I leaned on his chest and confessed.

"He doesn't love me anymore," I felt my body shake and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my neck. Droplets fell and created dark round spots on his jeans, and he pulled me closer and closer until we were both in the comfort of the other. We didn't say another word until he sniffed me neck.

"Do you want to…feel better?" he asked. I sat up and said, "Duh" he stroked my neck lightly, "there is one way we could both feel better," I stared at him in confusion.

"I'm not having sex with you," I told him out right. He blushed. My eyes widened I meant it as a joke, but he didn't.

"Alright then," he mumbled. I stared at him, it wouldn't be anything too bad, and it was the best way to relieve stress, but still, "I was more proposing getting high." Now I felt stupid, why would he want sex after he just broke up with his girlfriend?

"With what," I asked. He smiled and showed off his fangs. I felt myself tingling, because I knew what kind of high came from a bite like that. I shrugged and tilted my head back, exposing my neck at its full length. He grabbed me by my hair gently so he could maneuver my head as he pleased. One of his hands roamed at the button of my jeans, I would've swatted him if it hadn't felt so good.

"You ready," he said, his breath hit my neck making me shiver and I nodded. With that he sunk his teeth into my neck releasing endorphins into my blood stream and waiting until I was completely submissive.

"You like that Rose?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled, "wanna make a deal?"

"What kind..?"

"I'll do this whenever you want if you swear to have sex with me whenever and where ever I want…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Whenever I want?" I asked. He nodded. He held me on his lap as I let the bliss take me.

"Okay,"

This high was too good to give up, besides he was a good guy the only girl he'd ever slept with was pretty clean. He chuckled and trailed a finger down my chest.

"Do you…"

He smiled a little and nodded, he was hesitant at first, not sure how I would respond and he asked me if I was sure a couple times before he pressed his lips to mine and began kissing me fiercely. His roaming hands wasted no time touching ever forbidden inch of my body.

WARNING POTENTIAL CRAPPY LEMON COMING UP WARNING POTENTIAL CRAPPY LEMON COMING UP WARNING POTENTIAL CRAPPY LEMON COMING UP WARNING, WARNING

I pulled his shirt off and tossed it across the room kissing him from his neck to his chest; he bent sown and sucked my neck to create a bluish bruise. I let him take off my shirt and suck my right breast, squeezing the left one and ripping my bra off with his teeth. I pulled his pants off to see his member had at least tripled in size and was now standing erect pointing at my entrance. He pulled me into a kiss before injecting me one more time with his precious venom, I felt the high press harder and I relaxed he grinned like that was what he wanted and pulled off my pants. He waited a minute, fingering me through my underwear before he couldn't wait anymore and ripped them off as well. He shed his underwear and thrust into me without a moment's notice. I screamed at the sudden penetration and I felt him throbbing inside me, this went on for about an hour he switched positions and hit every wall from every angle, explored other holes and finally exploded inside me. He collapsed beside me, kissing my cheek and snuggling into my breast.

"Did you pretend I was Lissa," I asked him. I didn't care, because I sure as hell envisioned him as Dimitri, but I was curious. He tensed a little, before lying and saying no.

"Lissa never had this much boob," he confessed. I chuckled weakly before falling asleep.

I woke up in every form of pain there was. My head hurt from the hangover, my body hurt from the pounding I took …what did he do to me? The worst part was I could barely remember anything, I remembered our deal and that he had no discretion, but other than that I wasn't sure and I didn't really care. I got up and went to my bed room to get some clothes when Lissa busted in, using her spare key.

"You fucked Christian!" she yelled. I stared at her like ah shit. She advanced on me and I couldn't help notice her little A cup boobs and snicker.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, best way out is to play dumb.

"Don't play stupid," she demanded "I know what you did Mia told Eddie that Dimitri told Jesse and Jesse told Stan who told the guards who were talking about it near me that Christian followed you in to your room and he closed the blinds."

"Seriously Lissa? You're my friend I wouldn't sleep with your ex boyfriend no matter what I can't believe you,"

She sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just I should have never broken up with him and….I didn't want you to take him away," she sighed. I smiled understandingly.

"then go after him," I proposed. She nodded and turned to leave.

"But Rose…why are you naked?" she asked. I tripped over my words managing an excuse about being hot or something I didn't even believe. She laughed.

"It's called A.C. and by the way? Nice snake bite tattoo," with that she walked away and I thanked God Lissa was a blonde.

A.N. review or die! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat on my bed fiddling with the strings along the edges. Christian was somewhere so I had the house to myself. Lissa coming in earlier threw me off, why break up with someone if you want them still? Eh, whatever not my problem, the door flung open and I leaned to the left trying to figure out who was. I saw Christian come in and plop on the couch.

I got up and went into the living room. He was just lying there on his face, not moving. I knelt next to him and turned him over trying to see what was up.

"She wants me back," he whispered. I shrugged and turned him over.

"Then what's the problem," I asked.

"I slept with her best friend,"

"Look, stuff happens and she never has to know I'll never admit I actually slept with you and as for the bites I'll say you were having an anemic moment and couldn't make it to the feeders so I helped you out," I told him, "there's no issue, if you love her go and get her she won't be on the market for long and you should act now," he nodded, realizing I was right and stood up and got ready to go tell her he wanted her too. I left out a few minutes after him wearing my black tank top and red skinny jeans, my hair swung behind me and I just went ahead and waltzed around court like a boss. Somehow or another I ended up where I always ended up on these Monday strolls. Dimitri's room.

"Miss Rose, we can't let you down there today, specific orders from Princess Dragomir," the guard on the left told me. I glared hard and pushed them both out of the way opening the door and walking down the stairs, not calling out in warning to either of them. I finally got to the bottom of the stairs and I heard.

"Get your clothes on,"

"Someone is coming put that away,"

"Throw away the wrapper,"

I turned the corner and saw that it was her and Dimitri doing something unprecedented, but just her giving him his pills and him changing his clothes from yesterday. I sighed and felt a little silly. She was with Christian, why would she go to Dimitri. She wouldn't. She smiled nervously at me.

"I thought the guards weren't letting anyone down here," Lissa giggled bogusly. I shrugged.

"I find a way, so…you and Christian are back together," I stated, looking around for anything unusual. Her desperate expression begged me to leave but I wouldn't. She stood directly in front of Dimitri and he had a creepy grin on his face. She was biting her lip and her face was pink. Something really wasn't right.

"Ya, we're happy…happy, happy, happy!" she babbled straightening the wrinkles on her skirt. He did something that caused her to squeak and I rolled my eyes she wasn't in a talking mood, but I walked closer. Her eyes widened and he put on his guardian mask. He shifted and his nose twitched a little, then he fumbled with his belt and sat down. Her expression was thoroughly embarrassed and happy at the same time .

"Dimitri-,"

"Rose,"

A warning expression crossed Lissa's face, but I ignored it and stepped toward him again.

"You said our love faded…but what if mine didn't…Dimitri…please don't do this…I can be everything you want me to be…don't you see that? We were made for each other," I pleaded. I saw Lissa roll her eyes, but Dimitri was my main focus.

"You're right…" he said finally, "you can be everything I want, and you are. You're everything I want, but nothing that I need. It'd like you just don't get it Roza…I never loved you. I wanted to get laid…I never meant for it to go this far, but it did. You got all attached and even turning strigoi didn't keep you away. You saw how I treated you, but here you are…Roza my love didn't fade, it never existed and I'm sorry,"

I watched him say all of this but I couldn't hear half of it because my heart had repositioned itself in my ears and I was dying. I knew it this is what death felt like.

"Dimitri…"

"I think it's best you leave Rose," Lissa whispered. I couldn't fight it, I turned on my heels and ran away…but not before I noticed the golden condom wrapper only half open, lying abandoned on the floor. Slut.


End file.
